


Fortuitous

by chiisanz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Will Solace-centric, human!willsolace, satan!nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiisanz/pseuds/chiisanz
Summary: Will Solace was just trying to study for his Latin exam that seemed straight out of hell, until he stumbled across a dusty old Latin book that screamed “do not read me” (but Will was Will so he’s going to read it anyway) and he received a greeting literally from hell.Or,Will was trying to study Latin and came across some unknown Latin words. In saying them, he accidentally summoned Satan, which was very hot and he also helped him with his exam.





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second work here at ao3. It's a Solangelo one-shot. I got the prompt from writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com. I hope you enjoy!

“Okay, William. I know you’re going crazy, but you’re going to be nutsy koo koo if you fail, and you know it so don’t you dare argue with me Solace. Just shut the hell up now and study this shit because the librarian is giving you the eyes,” Will ended his fiery angry monologue in a harsh whisper after catching the librarian’s eyes on him. Not wanting to be banned forever from the nearest library from his apartment and failed the rest of his exams, he decided to shut his mouth for good and continued saying monologues in his head. Sometimes his monologues sounded like self-loathing to people but to him, it’s like the fuel that made him work harder. Now that sounded really self-destructive but in all honesty, it had never done anything but rising his marks and making sure he’s the straight A’s student that the teacher loved. But right now, he was tired, he was fucking done, he just wanted to curse out and be angry at this world and fates for not stopping him when he decided to learn the dead language.

“So _aeger_ means sick, _aether_ is air, and _agricola_  means farmer, and I have no idea how to remember this by tomorrow. Great job Solace for procrastinating for 3 days, Mama is very proud of you,” he sighed in defeat as he slumped down on his seat and stared at the mountain of books he took to help him study easier (even though it had done nothing but stressing him more) and one certain book that was laying on his table caught his eyes. He took the book out from the pile of materials and references he collected from the shelves and dusted the black leather cover with his hand.

“No title. Okay, why did I pick this up at the first place, it doesn’t even have a fucking title,” Will flipped through the pages (a little bit annoyed because he expected greatness when he laid his eyes on the book at the pile) and found out almost all pages were blank (much to his disappointment) except a page.

“That’s definitely not weird,” Will muttered to himself but regardless he read the words that were sticking on the page, “Woo-hoo, surprisingly it’s Latin, ha-ha, of course. Seems like the universe has every fucking way to mock me, thank you for your consideration, I feel honored to be your source of entertainment.”

His eyes squinted over the sentences. The words said, ‘ _Domine deus meus in te speravi conlitebor tibi domine in toto corde meo quem ad modum desiderat cervus ad fantes aquarum. Ouver! Chameron! Aliseon! Mandousin! Premy! Oriet! Mayorus! Esmony! Estiot! Dumosson! Danochar! Casmiel! Sadirno! Eparinesant!_ _D_ _omine meus Lucifer!_ ’

“This is certainly not a sentence nor vocabulary nor grammar I have ever seen. It looked like some complex Latin. The fuck it is doing in the middle of a book? Well, not my business but still though,” he cocked his head a little to the side, kind of confused but read it anyway, even  though he read it in a pace slower than a snail (not something he was very proud of; blamed it on dyslexia and his inability to process Latin), but hey, he tried okay?

He expected his brain to explode at the complexity and how bad he pronounced them but he certainly did not expect an anime poof cloud appearing before him, all dramatically. The temperature also dropped drastically, adding the creep that the cloud of smoke had carried with it.

“What the fuck...?” He stood up abruptly from his seat and walking backwards from the smoke that started to thicken even more. His eyes landed between the smoke and the librarian; he couldn’t believe the old hag had a bad sight but a scarily good hearing. He would never understand old folks.

He kept his eyes on the smoke, watching for things that might come out of it (I mean ninjas sounded reasonable enough, right?). He didn’t take his eyes off the smoke, even though his back was now touching with one of the shelves; so if it’s really ninjas he couldn’t run anywhere, but he didn’t want to risk getting jumped by whatever creating those weird smokes. Not long after he saw a humanoid figure emerging from the smoke; not really humanoid, with all those big ass wings. Will knew he was getting scared now; he’s always been a scaredy cat and that trait was really prominent right now. He just wanted to run to his apartment and cover himself with his blankets while making sure his toes didn’t come out of the blanket so whatever creature was in those smokes wouldn’t nip on his toes.

But when the creature came out of the smoke, all Will could do was stared in shock. He was too stunned to even say anything and focus on anything else besides the fact that _he_ was hella hot; whatever he was. He was pretty short, and he had a beautiful mop of black hair that was just hella fluffy, and he had a beautiful snow pale skin and a beautiful round brown eyes. Everything except his horns and black big wings screamed human. And Will was just too, too stunned to process anything (because the creature’s beauty literally made him unable to think straight) that he didn’t really catch the words the creature said to him.

Will blinked a few times before regaining his composure and regaining his ability to talk.

“I’m sorry, pardon me?”

The creature sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, “I said, what the fuck do you want?”

Will blinked a few more times because he was getting hella confused now, “I’m sorry? I don’t understand? And who are you?”

The creature stared at him in disbelief before face palming quite hard (Will could compare the sound of him slapping his face with his own hand with that sound of a loud gunshot).

“Are you fucking kidding me? Did you just accidentally summon me?”

“What do you mean, ‘summon you’? Who are you?”

“God please gives me patience,” the creature mumbled as took a chair and sat down with a loud thump (it’s obvious that he was nowhere close to being patient right now).

“What’s your name kid?”

Will snorted, “Can’t believe I am being called kid by someone who is inches shorter than me.”

Will was slowly regaining his confidence back after realizing that the boy with wings and horns in front of him could be just another emo teen cosplayer or something that just happened to explode a smoke bomb in a middle of a library. And for some reason at that moment, that sounds completely relevant in his head.

“Wow, you really have no clue at who you’re talking to, Blondie,” the boy smirked while leaning on the chair, staring at Will that was still standing near the shelves.

“Then why don’t you enlighten me on who you are, Shorty?”

“You really are testing my patience, ain’t you,” the boy straightened up his posture, his charcoal black wings fluttered as he grinned a somewhat maniacal grin, “Have you ever heard of Satan?”

It didn’t take Will minutes to burst out laughing, because damn, this kid was a real emo.

“Yeah, sister, and I am Jesus.”

“ _Irrumabo_ , I can’t believe I’m dealing with this shit,” the emo boy rubbed his temple in pure annoyance, “Do these wings not look real to you?”

The boy stretched out his black wings and fluttered them several times, making some of the feathers fell to the ground.

“I don’t know. Maybe there are some mechanisms to work them out?”

The boy looked at him in disbelief and he looked like he was about to strangle Will.

“There ain’t any mechanism, Blondie.”

Will just stood there and stared because if he wasn’t lying, and those wings were real, and those horns must be real too, and that meant he really just summoned a fucking Satan to his local library.

“Fuck. You’re really Satan? A-are you going to take my s-s-soul?” Will was definitely frighten now, when the ignorance before was gone all that was left was realization that he fucked up badly. If he survived this, this would be a friendly reminder to Google Translate old weird foreign words he didn’t understand.

“No, no if we didn’t make a deal,” Satan grinned at him again, the same maniacal grin was worn on his face, “Be glad that I’m such in a good mood today or I would have made you into tater tots.”

“L-l-l-l-listen, I-I am very sorry of my past behavior towards y-you. C-can you please forgive me a-and g-g-go back to h-h-h-h-h-hell? Um, p-please?” Will stuttered out the words through the fear that now was running through his veins. He just wanted to go back in time and slapped the hell out of himself because that ignorant act was not alike him.

“Funny to see you stuttering now. Where was the Blondie that mock me for being short?” His grin got even wider and now that maniacal on his grin was reflected too on his eyes. The glint of madness in his eyes just contributed a big part on making Will felt smaller under his gaze.

“U-um–“

“What’s your name, kid?”

“U-uh, Will. W-Will Solace.”

“Okay, Will. Why don’t you start reasoning to me so I could maybe consider the option to forgive this disgrace?”

“I-I’m really s-s-sorry for summoning you, I-I just want to study for my Latin exam and I find t-this book–“ Will proceeded to retell the whole story and Satan just nodded absently. Will just continued mumbling things that passed onto his mind (a habit he caught to help calm himself down).

“Well, since I’m in such a good mood today, and you’re the best entertainment I have encountered for centuries, so I’m going to spare your life and teach you a bit of Latin if you STOP FUCKING MUMBLING!” Will immediately shut his mouth for good, now just standing awkwardly in front of him while wondering why no-one had noticed this commotion yet.

“Now, Blondie, why don’t you sit in front of me so we can start the lesson,” Satan gestured at the empty seat in front him and Will immediately sat down without missing a beat, afraid of pissing of the immortal being and lost his life in the way.

“Okay, do you want to start from what you don’t understand or start from the beginning?” Satan started to take out some books from the pile of books Will made.

“Uh... from the beginning?”

“You are a real idiot aren’t you?”

 

 

“Get it, Solace?” After what it felt like hours, Satan wrapped up his lessons, and Will emerged unscathed from the lesson (thank god).

“Yeah, I perfectly understand it now! Uh, thanks, um, Satan, sire,” Will looked down at his book and absentmindedly scratched his head, unsure to how everything would be after this.

“Great. Now that my job is done here, I think I deserve a well rest at my comfy bed. So, _vale_ , Blondie.”

Before Satan managed to teleport himself out, Will grabbed his hand (Satan was surprised, but Will more) and abruptly stopped the immortal from disappearing. Satan stared at him in a mixture of confusion and amusement. He sent a glare at Will that said ‘what’.

“T-this is totally unnecessary, but, uh, what’s your name? I mean you know my name– I’m just curious that’s all, please don’t smite me!”

Satan looked surprised, but grinned nonetheless. This certain mortal had never failed to surprise and entertained him.

“Well, you need to remember this well then. The name’s Nico. Nico di Angelo,” Satan disappeared with a puff and smoke filled the place where he should have been, and Will just stared at the ground he used to stand on. He was too stunned, honestly, to process everything that had happened.

Will shook himself out of the cloud of thoughts that started to linger and grabbed the leather-covered book he used to summon Satan– or Nico, and put it in his bag. He tidied up his things, and returned the rest of the books to the shelves, and made his way out of the library.

“Nico... Nico di Angelo,” Will tested the name on his tongue, and it felt perfect. He was confused at the way Nico's face was embedded onto his brain, now getting impossible for him to forget the cute but deadly face of the immortal being.

He could feel the weight of the big heavy old book he abruptly put in his bag (or stole it) before exiting the library. But he wasn’t going to complain about that.

He would certainly need the book if he wanted to see the cute Satan again.

 


End file.
